


just want you for my own

by tessavirtch



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Tessa, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Public Displays of Platonic Activity, you get the idea it's literally just fluff sorry if you came here for an actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessavirtch/pseuds/tessavirtch
Summary: By the time he realized he needed to stop her drinking, she was already too far gone; not that he could ever stop Tessa Virtue from doing what she wants anyway.-basically, #justplatonicthings





	just want you for my own

**Author's Note:**

> I won't ramble. But I got a vision of this cute scene in my head and started writing it down and oops other scenes kept popping up and it turned into a whole ass oneshot...
> 
> Thank you (VERY VERY VERY MUCH) to Emmie and Dom for beta reading for me. ♡
> 
> Enjoy!

Tessa is drunk.

No, that’s an understatement; Tessa was drunk an hour and three tequila shots ago.

She and Scott had just finished performing in a charity show in the States, their last big event of the year, and a few of the cast members had decided to hit the town, explore a bit, and celebrate another successful year.

And celebrate they did.

First they celebrated at a swanky bar with a rooftop deck with the most beautiful view of the city. Tessa, always the introvert, was noticeably uncomfortable at first—but after sipping at her fancy cocktail, the straw not leaving her mouth once for ten straight minutes, and then another immediately after downing the first, she became much more interactive. At one point she even grabbed the hand of the cast member seated next to her, an American whose name neither Scott nor Tessa could honestly remember, and pulled him up from his seat to dance with her (Scott attempted to ignore his twinge of jealousy at this).

And because apparently that wasn’t enough, they also celebrated downstairs at a (significantly less fancy) sports bar and restaurant. They ordered a few pizzas to split amongst themselves, then the American that Tessa had danced with suggested that they all do shots. Tessa’s eyes widened as she nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, the whole group had tiny glasses of liquor in their hands. Several of them clinked their glasses together before tossing them back. Scott kept his in his hand, looking it over. Tessa looked at him inquisitively.

“I don’t really feel like getting white boy wasted tonight,” Scott explains, almost apologetically. Tessa nods in understanding, then shrugs, taking the small glass of liquid from his hands and tossing it back herself.

Her face scrunches up from the burn of the alcohol, though she quickly shakes it off. Her eyes drift across the bar and she perks up when she sees a stage in a back room.

“Let’s do karaoke,” she insists.

Scott downs the rest of his beer, his only drink of the night.

At this point, Scott knows that Tessa is beyond drunk; Tessa is hammered. There is no way that she would even dream of doing karaoke in public if she were anything less. By the time he realized he needed to stop her drinking, she was already too far gone; not that he could ever stop Tessa Virtue from doing what she wants anyway.

Besides, they’re celebrating, it’s the holiday season, and it’s just refreshing to see her allow herself to let loose. Tessa is such a brilliant, powerful woman—always poised, always graceful—so sometimes it’s reassuring to see her get shitfaced and scream the lyrics to cheesy mainstream 80s pop songs in the middle of a very public establishment while double-fisting two slices of pizza.

As an added bonus, when Tessa drinks, Tessa gets extra giggly, and when Tessa gets giggly, Scott can actually feel the sound of it adding years to his lifespan. At this point, he’s sure she’s granted him immortality. He would follow her anywhere if it meant that he got to see her like this.

Which is why he is now allowing himself to be led by her, hand-in-hand, down a crowded street in a city neither of them have ever been to before.

She stops every few feet to stare wide-eyed at the Christmas lights and other festive decorations strung along the sidewalk. They come up to a display of elf figurines, and she points to two elves who appear to be gossiping, one covering its mouth and seemingly whispering to its friend. “It’s us,” she says, and they both chuckle.

They walk past a souvenir shop and Tessa stops in her tracks.

“We should get gifts from here.”

Scott knows that these stores are typically very overpriced, but the wind is biting and he needs a break from the cold, so he agrees and they head into the shop.

Tessa glances over the t-shirts and magnets. She hovers for a moment over a shirt with a mock Adidas trefoil design with the name of the city printed under it. “Seems like a trademark infringement, but alright,” she says, snapping a photo with her phone.

Scott is just amazed that she’s thinking in legal terms when she’s in this state.

He wanders over toward the winter apparel. He pulls on a knit hat with a logo for some American hockey team that neither of them care about plastered on the front of it.

“How do I look, Tess? Do you think they’ll let me go back home if I buy this, or will they make me stay in the States for committing treason?”

Tessa ponders for a moment. Suddenly a wide grin splits across her face before quickly dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Scott gives her a quizzical look. “What, that bad, eh?”

“No, it’s just—you—” She struggles to catch her breath.

Scott raises an eyebrow as Tessa slowly begins to regain her composure. She opens her mouth to speak before catching Scott’s eye and bursting into laughter once again.

“You _toque_ my breath away,” she manages to get out between giggles.

Scott lets out a long sigh and hides his smile by covering his face with both hands.

“You’re really proud of yourself for that one.”

She nods and bites down on her bottom lip to stifle the remaining laughter, turning away from him to explore the rest of the store.

Scott is startled when he hears her inhale sharply and she clutches his arm, digging her fingernails into the skin there.

“ _Scott_. Do you see that?”

He takes her hand in his and gently pries it off of his arm. “What?”

“They’re skating! There’s an outdoor rink over there. We have to go!”

“Haven’t you had enough—” he begins to protest before Tessa is gripping his hand and pulling him out of the shop and across the street toward the rink, making it abundantly clear that her statement was more of a declaration that _yes we will be doing this_ than it was a request.

She guides Scott over to an empty bench next to the ice. “Sit here,” she instructs before strutting up to the rental counter. A few minutes later she returns and sits next to Scott, carrying two pairs of skates in their sizes. The skates in Tessa’s size have definitely seen better days; they’re covered in scuffs, with a hole beginning to form near the toe on the left skate.

“Wow Tess, these skates look better than yours,” Scott teases. She rolls her eyes and shoves at his shoulder before they both finish lacing up their skates.

They step onto the ice together and start gliding. Tessa wobbles a bit, struggling to find her center of balance.

“You know I’ve never actually done this drunk before,” she says, and Scott wraps an arm around her waist in an attempt to keep her balanced. “Just wait until the world stops spinning and I can see straight and we can do some fun moves and really flex on these Americans.”

“Let’s just focus on staying upright for now,” Scott chuckles.

They glide around the perimeter of the ice for a few laps and Tessa’s balance and confidence start to grow. Scott lets go of her waist, instead opting to interlace their fingers once he is confident that she won’t fall over. They skate hand-in-hand in comfortable silence for several minutes, observing the people around them. Tessa gasps sharply when she sees someone skating by carrying a cup of hot chocolate. She looks at Scott, mouth agape. He snorts at her expression. “Say no more. I’m on it.”

“I’ll stay here.” she says.

“You sure?”

“We won the Olympics for this, Scott, I can handle it.”

“Fair point,” he says, releasing her hand. “Be right back.”

Scott heads off to the hot chocolate stand next to the rental area. He orders one cocoa for Tessa, not really being a fan of sweets himself, and heads back onto the ice carrying the paper cup.

He returns just in time to see Tessa losing her balance and falling forward onto the ice.

He glides over to her as quickly as he can and balances the cup of cocoa on the railing next to where she has fallen. He crouches down, balancing on one knee, and grabs her shoulders to prop her up. He allows his hands to linger on her shoulders for a moment before slowly moving them down to grab both of her hands.

She looks at him sheepishly, half embarrassed and half amused at herself.

“You’re getting sloppy, kiddo.”

He immediately regrets saying it when her eyes fill with tears and she lets out a small sob.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he soothes. “It’s alright.”

“This is embarrassing. I’m being so annoying,” she chokes out, speech slurred.

“Not at all,” he reassures her. “This is the best entertainment I’ve had in a long time.”

She sniffles, seemingly calmed by Scott’s words. She looks down at where their hands are joined. “I fell on my hands. They hurt.”

Instinctively, Scott brings her hands up to his mouth and places light kisses all across them. “Better?”

“A bit,” she nods, wiping her eyes.

“What do you say we call it a night and head back to the hotel? I bet we can find a terrible Christmas movie on TV somewhere.”

Scott looks into her eyes, the green more prominent now against the red from the crying, pupils still slightly dilated from the alcohol. They’ve never been more beautiful.

She laughs, nodding more enthusiastically.

Scott is abruptly shaken out of his trance when he hears a crowd of people applauding behind him.

He turns to try to catch a glimpse of whatever is happening, only to find that the crowd is staring at him and Tessa.

_What?_

He turns back to Tessa and the realization slowly hits him.

He looks down at their intertwined hands and his position on one knee, remembers kissing her fingers and her happy teary-eyed nodding.

_Oh._

A wave of emotion hits him and causes his stomach to drop. He can’t quite decipher what the emotion is; embarrassment? Amusement? Longing?

Well, he certainly _wants_ to feel embarrassed—except that Tessa seems completely oblivious to what has just happened. She’s giving him this puzzled look like she can’t figure out why he looks like he’s just seen a ghost.

He composes himself, stands, and bends over to help Tessa lift herself off the ground. Once upright, she instinctively throws her arms around Scott’s neck and pulls him in for a tight hug and _oh my god she is making this look so much worse_.

“Thank you for putting up with me.”

A simple statement, but it knocks all of the air out of his lungs.

_Of course I put up with you. I want nothing more than to put up with you all day, every day for the rest of our lives._

A conversation for another time. Right now, people are still staring, and he needs to de-escalate this immediately.

He wraps an arm around her waist once again, and they begin gliding toward the exit. Another skater stops in front of them, blocking their way.

“Hey, congrats buddy.”

Scott is mortified. If Tessa didn’t notice what was going on before, she is definitely going to notice now. She looks between Scott and the man standing in front of them, calculating.

“Oh.”

Scott feels his face flush, feels like his entire head is on fire, almost wishes that it actually was.

“ _Oh_ ,” she emphasizes. “Scott.”

Scott opens his mouth but no words come out.

“I think he recognizes us,” Tessa continues.

Scott’s mouth snaps shut. Tessa glides closer to the man, grabbing Scott’s arm again when she wobbles a bit. “Thank you so much,” she says, putting on her best media voice. “We’ve been so lucky and we’re so thrilled—”

“Alright,” Scott cuts her off. “Thank you so much, buddy. Tess, we should get going.”

Scott and the man exchange friendly head nods before he and Tessa skate toward the exit again. He smiles politely at another bystander who gives him a big thumbs-up.

They return their skates to the rental and begin the short walk back to their hotel.

They walk quietly hand-in-hand, still stopping occasionally to admire the decor on the streets. Tessa sips at her hot chocolate and Scott is thankful for the comfortable silence.

They make their way to the hotel, and Scott guides Tessa up to her room. He grabs a set of sleep clothes out of Tessa’s suitcase. He hands them to her and she goes into the tiny bathroom to get changed.

He stands awkwardly outside of the bathroom door for a few minutes before he hears her giggling to herself.

“Everything alright?”

“Can you help me?” she chuckles.

“Alright, coming in.” He opens the door slowly to find Tessa tangled up in her loose t-shirt. He laughs at her for a moment, then takes the shirt off of her completely before twisting it around and slipping it over her head and helping her guide her arms into the sleeves.

“Thanks.”

“Ready for bed?”

She nods. He holds out his hand for her to take it and he guides her back into the bedroom, leading her to the bed. She plops down onto the mattress with a loud huff before shifting and crawling underneath the blanket. Scott laughs at the sight.

“Good night,” he says, turning to leave.

“Scott,” she mumbles, her voice soft and speech slurred from a combination of the alcohol and the exhaustion. “Will you stay here with me tonight?”

His breath catches in his chest. He nods silently for a moment before letting out a soft, “Yes, of course.”

Tessa shifts under the covers and rolls over onto her side, patting the space in front of her for Scott to come lie down. He obliges, climbing onto the bed and lying on his back next to her. She instinctively wraps her arms around his torso and nestles into him, wrapping her legs around his to pull him closer.

He puts an arm around her shoulders, and she allows her head to fall into the crook of his neck. Her breath is warm against his skin and he can still faintly smell the alcohol on her breath.

They stay like that for a while, in comfortable silence.

Scott begins to think that Tessa has drifted off until her voice suddenly breaks the silence. “I had a lot of fun today. Thank you for taking care of me.”

He rolls over onto his side to face her, only to find her face inches from his, eyes wide open, staring, curiosity etched into her features as she studies him. A soft, mischievous smile plays on her lips as she reaches out a hand to brush her fingertips gently across his jaw, his cheekbones, working up to his hair, where she gently runs her fingers through his locks for a moment before coming back down to cup his cheek.

He feels all of the oxygen leave his lungs as Tessa closes her eyes and inches her face closer to his before pressing her lips lightly against the tip of his nose. She lingers there for a moment before pulling away just a bit, lightly chuckling to herself, and god, Scott has never wanted to know what is going on in her mind more than in this exact moment. He peers into her eyes, gorgeous green, a dense forest he could get lost in for hours, searching for a rational explanation for this sudden burst of intimacy but coming up short.

With remnants of laughter still lingering in her eyes and at the corners of her mouth, she leans forward once more, this time pressing her lips directly against Scott’s in a sweet, chaste kiss. Scott hesitates for a moment before kissing her back, gently and slowly. He wraps his arms around her waist, embracing her, pulling her toward him as close as possible, still not close enough, never as close as he wishes she could be.

He’s not sure how long they stay like this, intertwined with one another, lips and limbs pressed as close together as they can physically get; in fact, he’s pretty sure time has stopped completely and all that exists in the universe is them in this moment.

The spell is broken when Tessa begins to pull away slowly. She presses a few more light pecks to his lips before pulling away entirely. She looks into his eyes briefly, both of them breathless. She sighs contentedly, a small smile hanging on her lips, then gently untangles Scott’s arms temporarily from her midsection and rolls over onto her other side so that he can spoon her.

He is disappointed that the moment is over, but nuzzles into her back and drapes an arm over her waist nonetheless. With his other hand, he absentmindedly runs his fingers through the ends of her hair, the vaguely fruity scent of her shampoo wafting upward and infiltrating his senses.

He is overwhelmed with the intimacy of the last few minutes. Sweet, tender moments like this are typically reserved for their characters on the ice, but this is real, this is Tessa and Scott, not a performance, and he finds himself overcome with emotion. He doesn’t know what it means for their relationship, past, present, or future, but he knows he loves her, in every way imaginable.

“I love you, T,” spills out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

The confession hangs in the air for what feels like hours, and he’s almost happy he isn’t face-to-face with her in this moment. He worries for a moment that he’s made things too awkward, that maybe he read this entire situation wrong, that he’s single-handedly just destroyed countless years of friendship and partnership with his stupid emotions...

But then she giggles, grabbing on to his arm on her waist and pulling it tighter around herself, bringing his hand up to her face so that she can kiss his knuckles before interlacing their fingers.

“I love you too, Scotty,” she states simply.

He lets out a sigh, half relieved and half annoyed, lightly chuckling as he dips his head down to press his lips briefly against her shoulder blade.

“Don’t call me that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from All I Want For Christmas is You because I hate myself.
> 
> This is my first fic literally ever (unless you count the High School Musical fan fiction I wrote at age 11 in 2006) and I hope to keep writing more, so definitely let me know if there are any ways I can improve my writing. And don't worry about hurting my feelings because I do not have any. :)
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter (@tessavirtch) or Tumblr (@tessa-virtch) if you want!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> (am i doing this right)
> 
> (uh)
> 
> (bye)


End file.
